remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Decepticon Earth Base (Headmasters)
The Decepticon Earth Base (地球 デストロン基地 Chikyū Destron Kichi) is a Decepticon headquarters on Earth. It is headed by Ninja Officer Sixshot, who reports to the main Decepticon stronghold at Chaar. Its location is known to the Autobots, who have superiority on Earth. Despite this, they don't do very much about it. Fiction ''The Headmasters'' cartoon Sixshot was placed as the commander of the Decepticon Earth Base at some point before the Master Wars. At the Base, Sixshot, with Soundwave, reported Hot Rod's presence on Earth to Galvatron at Chaar. The Emperor ordered Sixshot to discern his purpose. After detecting the Aerialbots flying towards one of their energy stores, Sixshot ordered the Stunticons to attack. The Aerialbot activity was revealed to be a distraction, a fact which Soundwave reported to Galvatron, and Soundwave was ordered to pursue Hot Rod at the North Pole. Still suspicious of Hot Rod's activity on Earth, Galvatron, with a contingent of Decepticons, travelled to the Base. There, he met with Sixshot, who had a recording revealing Hot Rod's mission: to find the Matrix. In the face of this revelation, Galvatron ordered the Decepticon troops to scramble. After the cities of Earth were threatened for energy by a shadowy being—actually Sixshot himself—Cyclonus and Scourge discussed the mysterious being with Sixshot at the base while the ninja drank some energon wine. Soundblaster, after collecting intelligence on the Autobot response to the shadowy being, reported his findings to the three at the Base. Cyclonus and Scourge, completely unaware of Sixshot's part in the mess, ran off to foil the Autobots while Sixshot claimed to stay to watch the Base. Later, when Sixshot went out to attack, the Trainbots were called into action and Cyclonus and Scourge observed the Trainbots at the Base. To stop them, the two summoned Trypticon from a compartment in the Base and flew off in the dinosaur. When news of Vector Sigma's creation of cybertonuron reached Decepticon ears, Galvatron travelled to the Base in Astrotrain with the Decepticon Headmasters to rally the troops stationed there in preparation for an attack on Cybertron. The Base was being observed by Twincast, who reported back to the Autobots. They sent Chromedome and Hardhead to investigate, but the Decepticons had already left using the space bridge to Cybertron. After Galvatron was lost in the explosion of Cybertron, Scorponok took charge, and Soundblaster immediately became his loyal subordinate. Annoyed with Soundblaster's brown-nosing, Cyclonus and Scourge recruited the Predacons at the Earth Base to attack the Sol 1 satellite and the Sol System Center in an attempt to impress the new Decepticon leader. Unbeknownst to them, Sixshot was observing and was irritated at their impulsive haste—Scorponok had desired to steal the satellite, not destroy it. To distract the Autobots from activity on Zarak, Sixshot at the Base coordinated a volcanic eruption near Pan. Worried about a recent Decepticon retreat, Fortress contacted Ultra Magnus and Twincast was sent to check things out at the Decepticons' base on Earth. While Steeljaw distracted the Base's guards, Rewind sneaked in and observed Soundblaster relaying orders for the Decepticons to gather on Chaar. Later, when Soundblaster spoke with Sixshot outside the Base about recent Decepticon activities, Sixshot was abducted by a mysterious UFO. Having no clue how to react, Soundblaster went off to report the abduction. When Galvatron began an all-out assault on Earth, Punch was sent as undercover agent Counterpunch to investigate the Earth Base. There, he spied on a conversation where Galvatron revealed his "Grand Galvatron" concept to Sixshot and explained his plant to salvage parts from his finest Decepticon warriors to add to himself, including Sixshot. Punch immediately left to report on this "terrible" plan. After the Decepticons were driven off Earth, Defensor, Computron, and Raiden, under the supervision of a human delegation, destroyed the Decepticon Earth Base as part of their reconstruction efforts. ''Transformers: Universe'' Category:Decepticon bases